


Prepare For...

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awkward Sexual Situations, Banter, Canon Non-Binary Character, Dialogue, F/F, Fake Out, Female-Centric, Forced Orgasm, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Mental Health Issues, Meta, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nervousness, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Pillow Talk, Plot Twists, Porn, Post-Coital, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shapeshifting, Smut, Swearing, Talking, Teenagers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: After the recent events with the portal, Catra has managed to come across something that can get her Adora right where she wants her...





	Prepare For...

**Author's Note:**

> (This fanfic is based on S4 speculations)

Adora struggled against her shackles, glaring down at the feline straddling her thighs. “Are these really necessary?” the blonde asked, clearly uncomfortable. “Of course they are~” Catra purred. “Wouldn’t want you to try and leave me again.” She added with a devious smirk. “You invited me here...” Adora retorted. Catra hushed her. “Don’t make this difficult moonshine. Just do as I command, and no-one will get hurt~” she purred. The other girl tensed up as she tugged against her restraints once more. “I don’t like this...” she muttered. “You don’t have to like it, you just have to take it~” Catra almost sang. Adora’s brows furrowed with worry as she squirmed. “C-Can we talk about this?” she meekly asked.

“It’s long past that...” Catra said coldly, pushing Adora up against the bed frame. She then ran her hands down Adora’s fair skin, stopping to cup her firm breasts. “Ooh. These are nice~” Catra nodded approvingly. “T-Thanks...” Adora mumbled as she averted her gaze. The feline ran her hands further down, ruffling through the pubes before she weighed the finger length labia in her palm. “Dang... didn’t expect you’d be able to get them this good~” she let out an impressed whistle. “It wasn’t really hard, actually...” Adora replied. Catra let out a gigglesnort. “Typical Adora...” She said as she tightened her grip on the lips. “But don’t worry, I’ll make it hard. Adora’s eyes widened, she then laughed awkwardly. 

Catra gently squeezed Adora’s curtains between her fingers and palm as she bit her lip excitedly. After a couple more strokes, her face soured. “What gives? Why are you still flaccid?” Catra snarled. “Chill out mistress... I’m not very good at this... Just- Just give me some time.” Adora huffed. “Fiiine...” Catra said with a scowl. “I figured you’d be great at this by now...” She crossed her arms and glared at the first one. Adora deadpanned. “Yes... because  **this** is  _ exactly _ what people think of doing with my talents...” She replied dryly. “Shut up, and get it up.” Catra snapped back. “Sheesh, okay, okay... stroke my mons at least...” Adora countered, yanking her cuffs against the bed frame, her cheeks heating up.

Catra gave her a bemused smirk and bent her fingers to keep the claws outwards, rubbing against Adora’s mons. The other teen grit her teeth as she tensed up. It took a while, but eventually her privates swelled up and became properly engorged. She bashfully glanced to the side. “This is weird...” She murmured. Catra gracefully gripped her by the chin. “I can make it a lot weirder if you want~” she purred with a grin. Adora’s cheeks became even further flustered. “I guess I should have expected you to be a bit more... frisky, than you were a few months ago.” She noted. Catra narrowed her eyes. “How would you know?” she asked bluntly. Adora quirked her brow. “Do you even have to ask?” she pointed out.

Catra’s cheeks flared up a little as she cleared her throat. “I-I guess not...” She rubbed the back of her head. “My reputation does proceed me.” She did a cheeky blep, then loomed over Adora once more. "I'm gonna make you scream~" she cooed. A drop of sweat ran down the blonde's forehead as she laughed nervously. "I hope you mean in a good way" She replied. Catra waggled her hand. "Eh~ We've yet to see where this goes." She stated, grinning mischievously. "I have questions... please don't answer any of them." Adora said anxiously. Catra let out a hearty chuckle. "You know, I like you~" she tonguesmirked, running a finger along the other girl’s chest. “Well, that makes one of us.” Adora shot back snarkily.

Catra pushed her against the bed-frame with a wide grin. “Being a smart-ass are we?” she said with a bemused hiss. “M-Maybe?” Adora shot back a teasing smile. “Ooh, you’re gonna be fun to make squirm~” Catra cooed, running her hands down along the blonde’s torso, squeezing the breasts playfully. “Wait, you’re getting  **me** off?” Adora asked incredulously. Catra rolled her eyes. “Pfft, why else would I bother to get you hard?” she snickered deviously, leaning in to lick the first one on her cheek with her rough tongue before quickly slipping down between her legs. “W-Wait! You’re not using that, are you?” Adora blurted out, her shackles keeping her in place. Catra slowly leaned down with a malicious grin.

Adora let out a whimper, trying to close her legs. Catra kept them pried open, easily overpowering the other teen. She hushed softly. “Don’t fight it~” she purred, biting her lower lip. Adora whimpered and anxiously spread eagle, reclining tensely against the bed. “I-I’m not sure I can do this...” She murmured. “Your consent isn’t really relevant to this you know.” Catra stated dismissively. Adora chirped disapprovingly, but otherwise stayed put. “I take what I want, and if that includes giving: I do so, cuz no-one can tell me otherwise~” Catra leered. The feline dove down and wrapped her lips around the tan nub. Adora gave a sharp inhale, eyeing the other girl. “Not sure I enjoy this side of you...” She noted, yanking at her cuffs.

“Give it a few minutes~” Catra purred, reaching up to caress her cheek. Then went back down, attaching herself to the stiff bead. She swirled her tongue around the hood, gracing the tip using the underside of her tongue as to avoid the barbs. Adora winced softly. “Ngh... t-thats actually pretty good...” She grunted. Catra lowered her eyelids seductively as the corners of her mouth curled upwards. She did a strong suckle, dragging her tongue down along the throbbing pearl. “Shit! I never thought to use the underside of your tongue! That’s good stuff~” Adora shivered in delight. Catra started purring as she pressed the front of her tongue against the clit, slowly nudging sideways it as to not rake it.

Adora slowly arched her back, moaning softly. Catra let go with a wet pop. “Someone’s eager~” she cooed. “I usually don’t get laid too often. So, it was a while ago.” Adora murmured bashfully. “Wait, seriously?” Catra raised a brow. “I figured you got a ton of tail with your unique talents.” She noted. “I could. But I prefer to relish it, only have it once it a while to make it more special.” Adora stated gingerly. “Pfft, that’s dumb. Why wouldn’t you just try to fuck as much as possible? Just stop when you get too fatigued, or don’t feel the urge any more.” Catra scoffed. Adora glared at her. “We clearly don’t appreciate sex in a remotely similar manner...” She proclaimed, shooting the other girl a dirty look. 

“Yeah, you do it wrong. But don’t worry, I’ll set you straight on that.” Catra bluntly stated. “Hey! That’s no wha-nhaaa!” Adora gasped as her sentence was interrupted by Catra, lapping downwards across Adora’s pride. “What’s the matter? Cat’s got your tongue?” the feline said with a devious smirk. “That’s not the sa-mrh...” Adora was cut off once again as Catra pressed her tongue against her sensitive flesh. “You sure are reacting like I’d expect~” Catra sneered. “T-That’s not fair! You can’t compare a physical reaction to-” Adora stopped as the other teen parted her mons using her thumbs, extending her tongue once more. “ _ Hey! _ Knock it off Catra!” Adora snarled. “And what are you gonna do about it?” 

Catra said condescendingly. Adora’s features shifted as a grin spread across them. Her clit retracting back into her hood. Catra’s eyes bulged out. “H-Hey! What the?!” she exclaimed. “If you refuse to play nice you don’t get to play at all.” Adora sang in a sickly sweet tone. “Geez, fine! If you  _ have  _ to be such a baby about it.” Catra huffed as she glared daggers at Adora. The blonde shot her a triumphant grin as her nub poked back out, erect and ready for action. Her face quickly fall into moaning mess as the brunette swiftly and mercilessly latched back onto the bead. “I-I do have to say you’re really good at that...” Adora gasped between shivers. Catra slowly let go, shooting her a smirk.

Her bravado having returned, the feline flicked her ears coyly. “Oh yeah. She would have  **loooved** this. Which is what makes this so much sweeter~” she cooed. “The taste isn’t quite the same but...” Catra frowned slightly. “Well excuuuse me princess~” Adora rolled her eyes. Catra let out a gigglesnort. “I’m gonna let that one slide.” She said while chuckling. Adora grit her teeth, her shackles being pulled taut. “I-I won’t last much longer...” She managed to pant out. “Really? Huh, you’re like... two minutes early, if I estimate your half a minute until orgasm . Adora tensed up and inhaled through her teeth. “No matter what mask we put on, we can’t hide who we are inside.” She gave a weak smile. “

“Cheating only gets you so far.” She pointed out. “Whatever...” Catra brushed off the comment. “Once you cum, you’re gonna make this kitty do the same~” she purred. “Blow her the way she likes it~” she bit her lower lip. “And how’s that?” Adora asked, still panting. “The usual!” Catra scoffed back. Adora shot her a deadpan. “Ugh, right, right... I’ll instruct you.” Catra muttered. Her attitude perked back up as she reached off to the side, grabbing something. She snapped a glove across one of her hands. “Wait, what are you doing?” Adora asked quizzically. “Easy: I’m gonna make you blow a load. These gloves keep my claws from poking out when retracted, so I can finally give you some fingering.” Catra grinned.

“Anything you can do, I can do better~” She purred. “Now, c’mon and give this wildcat her milk~” she growled with lust. Adora shrunk back as she blushed. “I... sorry...” she mumbled. “I don’t know how to squirt...” She finished with a sheepish smile. Catra blinked dumbfounded at her. “Come again?” she blurted out. “I. Can’t. Ejaculate.” Adora punctuated. “Seriously?! AUGH!” Catra cried out in frustration. “Fine, whatever! I’m still doing this!” she snarled as she all but shoved two fingers inside Adora, eliciting a grunt. The blonde picked up in pitch as her climax was rapidly back on track as Catra pressed her thumb down over her family jewel. Adora suddenly jolted upright and squeaked. 

“W-Wrong hole!” she exclaimed. Catra froze for a second. “I’m sorry: What?” she uttered in disbelief. “T-Take the left one!” Adora whimpered. Catra glanced down, then shuffled her fingers around, her eyes widening. “Huh... well look at that. You’re weird, you know that?” she mused. “I-I will refrain from commenting on yours~” Adora managed to chirp out with a cheeky smile. Catra’s face fell a bit. “Yeah, r-right... I’m not the best to talk on that heh.” The feline’s mood bounced back slightly. She sped up rubbing around the hood while mashing inside towards the sweet spot. “Ngh... fuck! Gonna-” Adora cut off into a series of croaks, her back arching as her body began to shudder intensely. 

Catra grinned with satisfaction, pressing Adora against the wall with her free hand. Watching her former best friend tremble helplessly beneath her. A sense of accomplishment washing over her. “_Yes..._” Catra purred, gazing deeply into her eyes. Adora snapped back to attention, returning the stare in a daze. Her eyes slowly shifting into a lime shade. Catra flinched as the first one’s skin turned into an olive hue. “OH COME ON!” Catra yelled. The other teen dislodged her hands from the shackles with a soft squelch. “S-Sorry boss...” Double Trouble slumped against the bed frame, their true form revealed. “Couldn’t you have endured for a few more minutes?! You ruined this for me!” Catra barked, sliding her hand out.

Double Trouble panted heavily as they tried to recoup. “Is it because I can’t be her?” they stated, crossing their arms as they glanced to the side. Catra hesitated for a second. “I’m sorry I can’t keep perfect mental concentration on my shapeshifting while my muscles are contracting violently.” They added with a slightly dry tone. Catra folded her ears. “Okay... sorry. I just... I really wanted this to work. I was hoping it would quench this... raging thing inside of me.” Catra mumbled, sitting down next to the other person. The green etherian reclined and closed their eyes. “It’s fine... just, chillax some, okay?” they replied. “I can do fantasies. Just don’t try to use me for some deeper seated issues.” they sighed. 

They put a hand on her shoulder. “You can replace or refurbish the exterior of something. But it will still be the same inside. I can  _ be _ whoever you want. But I can’t  **be** whoever you want...” They finished. Catra mewled and scooted back, her knee’s up and her arms over her knees, placing her head atop it all. She eyed the other individual, gently touching her own cheek. “Hey...” She uttered. “Hm?” Double Trouble replied. “Could you... still get me off?” Catra asked. The other teen chuckled. “Heh, sure. Just don’t get too excited.” They answered. “I’m not super amazing at this. But I should hopefully be enough.” They added. “Heh, I’m sure you’ll do fine. I’m not super picky.” Catra said, bemused.

“By the way...” She followed up. The other teen opened their eyes and tilted their head. “How does your junk work?” the feline asked. “Oh, this question.” Double Troubled cracked a smile. “Very similar to yours, and other vulvae. I just got two vags and clits. When I shift, they just fuse into one, usually. Doesn’t feel much different. It’s still my body. I feel what I can feel. Not really complicated.” They said with a tonguesmirk. “Huh... not sure what to expect but: Thanks... it’s just been a lot lately... it’s nice to have someone to talk to, someone I can trust...” Catra sighed wistfully. Double Trouble shifted her weight awkwardly. “Ah, n-no problem. Just tell me when you want that release~” they said gently. 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't quite wind up as I intended, but it went alright at least.   
Will be interesting to see how Double Trouble turns out though. I just kinda guessed wildly based of their old character :P


End file.
